Trapped Together
by reginahastings
Summary: Prompt for Outlaw Queen Week Day 2. A week or so after the return of Marian, Elsa comes to town and has caused quite a havoc. Robin tries to help Regina look for a potion of sorts in her vault but due to a dodgy door handle in her vault it results in them being Trapped Together and Regina possibly having to tell Robin some home truths.


**PROMPT FOR OUTLAW WEEK DAY 2 - TRAPPED TOGETHER. Hope you like it, I tried my best. Please leave a review, good or bad. :)**

"I never asked for your help!" Regina pushed herself past Robin and walked over to the far corner of the vault, slowly sliding down the wall trying her hardest not to hurt herself. Robin spun around on his feet, so they were now again, facing one another "No, but I thought it would be more than considerate of me to offer my services."

He walked over to Regina, sitting down next to her but being careful not to touch, "Whether you want me to be or not, I'm here and we're going to have to work together to get out of here.." he trailed of as he caught Regina staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Moments passed as silence filled the room which was soon broken by Robin's urge to ask the one question that had been bothering him since the return of his wife, "Why have you been avoiding me lately? I haven't seen you since-" Regina cut him of, she didn't want to hear it, she'd been ignoring him for one reason and one she was not yet ready to tell. "I haven't been avoiding you, as you so lightly put it. I've been... busy."

He let out a small chuckle as he turned his head to face her, "Busy, yes of course. That's why when I saw you walk into Granny's last week you took one look at me and walked straight back out." She looked away, now looking down at her hands which were interwined with one another, her palms were sweating and she was scared. Not scared that she was with him, if anything she actually found it comforting, but she was scared of never getting out, it would probably drive her insane.

She was trying her hardest not to show that she had missed him, more than words could ever express but with Marian back, did she really have the right to even tell him, to even let him know after what she had done. She wanted to tell him the truth but knew it would only push them both further a part from another.

"You don't understand Robin. I've done things that you would never understand if I told you and as much I want to, as much as I need you to know the truth, I don't think I could ever-" He twisted his body round so it was now facing hers, both of them with their legs crossed and their knees just touching. "Regina, is this about Marian because, I will understand. Just let me in please?" He took her hands in his, and as he did she moved her gaze to meet his, "I- I- I can't. I'm sorry." She snatched her hands from his grasp but still kept they kept eye contact.

"She told me you know? About the past you have with her and it's okay. You've changed, I know that." Regina's brow creased as she became confused, if she told him everything, he wouldn't be sat here so close to her and be so forgiving. "Everything?" She asked looking even more puzzled.

"Well, I believe so." He smiled at her reasurringly and took her hands in to his once more, "Wait, no." Regina said with a tone of sadness, you could even hear voice quiver, "I killed her Robin.." Now he looked confused but didn't move, he didn't even react scared or angry.

"What? You don't mean..?" He paused allowing Regina to speak, "Back in the enchanted forest, before the curse, when I was hunting for Snow.. She- she knew of her whereabouts and I- I didn't know who she was at the time, she didn't even give a name. Even after Emma bought her back, it took me a while to realise why she seemed to familar and then, it clicked after I left Grannys.. she was just one of the many that I slaughtered to death." By now she was actually crying, Robin removed one of his hands from hers and used it to wipe her tears, "I'm really sorry Robin but you deserve to be happy and if that's with Marian and not me then, I can live with that."

He used his hand that was used to wipe away her tears, to gently stroke her cheek and hold her head gently in his palm, she closed her eyes at his touch. A touch she had so longed for and has missed, "People change Regina and the past has been changed. She's alive, she knows about our relationship. She's trying her hardest to understand that I've moved on, it's been years since I last saw her, I did love her... but Regina, it's you. It's you who I want to be with."

Her eyes opened suddenly, again keeping eye contact with one another, "But she's your wife and I may I add, the mother of your child." He nodded, he understood of course and there is only so much a young boy can understand but his feelings beat the odds, "I know Regina but I'm willing to see if this can work if you are. Roland misses you." She laughed a little at the words, "Just Roland?" Robin couldn't help but smile this time, nodding, they both silent.

There was a bang on the door, as a females voice yelled out, "Regina?!" Regina and Robin fled to there feet and upstairs of the concealed vault to the two doors. "Mary Margaret!" Regina banged on one of the doors a few times before both doors were pulled open from the outside. "What happened?" Mary Margaret asked, shifting her eye contact between Regina and Robin.

** EARLIER THAT DAY **

They where all sat comfortly in Granny's just before open time for one of there daily meetings. The atmosphere was tense with Regina and Robin once again in the same room, after not haven spoken for a few weeks with Regina trying her best to keep her distance and give him and his family some much needed space.

Granny walked over and placed a tray of mugs filled with tea and some with coffee on to the table quickly before shuffling away back behind the counter. This week the meeting was about the new problem that had occured in town, shortly after the portal had fully closed. The town had began to freeze over night and the only person who seemed to know who it could be was Mr Gold.

Shortly after the breakout he told them all about the Snow Queen, also known as Elsa, a young queen with powers like no other. They had yet to come across her, which everyday had led them to these meetings.

"So, Mr Gold said, there is chance of getting rid of the ice with some sort of spell but he adomant that he doesn't have it in his shop." Emma explained, she took one of the cups from the tray that Granny had laid out and took a sip before placing it back on to the table before her.

They all started to discuss different options to try and get Elsa to come to them but as the ramblings carried on Regina got frustrated, "I'm going to go see if I have anything that can help." She rised from the table and headed for the door, "Wait, Regina!" She turned to see Robin following shortly behind her, "Let me help." She decided not to argue, they both said their goodbyes to the others before closing the door to Granny's behind them.

The journey to the vault was quiet, neither of them wanted to make the first move into the conversation and neither of them wanted to get into anything at this moment in time, it wasn't the right time.

"Keep an eye out will you." Regina requested, it wasn't even really a question but still he decided to follow her inside anyway, "Oh come on Regina" he stood and watched her move the gravestone which revealed the stairs to the actual vault its self, "Wow" he gasped. She couldn't help but find it highly amusing at how shocked he was, they both were smiling at eachother for a few moments before the door behind them slammed shut.

"What was that?!" Regina rushed to the door trying to pull it open but no luck. "It must have been the wind." Robin suggested but received an glare of Regina and decided to not to say anything, she turned back the door and pulled on the door handle once more. Still no luck, she decided to pull it harder but to her own annoyance, the handle snapped off into her hand.

"Oh fantastic!" She turned to Robin looking angrier than he's ever seen her, "THIS!" She pointed towards the door, "Is why I asked you to keep an eye out!" He moved over towards the door himself, "Let me try and open it" he pleaded.

He tried to kick open the door with his right foot but no luck, it was compelely stuck. Even magic wouldn't resolved the issue as Regina had put up a barrier from any magic being able to be used in and on the vault after the result Pan.

"Why did you even come anyway" she asked, she began to walk down the stairs to one of the many rooms in her vault in which he followed. They were both now stood close together, Robin moved so he was now in front of Regina, "Why does it bother you so much? I was only trying to offer my services." Regina scoffed a little, "Yeah, well.. I never asked for your help!"

** PRESENT **

Nothing more was said as they all made their way back to Granny's for lunch. Regina and Robin walked quietly side by side with Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Hook following suit. Nothing more was said between the two about the incident or about anything that was mentioned inside the vault because nothing else was needed to be said.


End file.
